


甘拜下风27

by LunaBai



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Kudos: 1





	甘拜下风27

27

宋可风一听这话，立时凝住了。

魏峙先还没察觉，只自顾自摆弄着桌上公文，直到肩上传来湿润的触感，才发觉怀里人的情绪。

“怎么哭了？”他轻抚宋可风的后背，放缓了声音逗他，“真干什么坏事了？”

宋可风咬着唇，沉默地靠在他身上。

“说来听听，你做了什么？”魏峙笑着挠挠他下巴的一块嫩肉，逗趣道，“你最好是坦白从宽，我瞧瞧是收押刑部大牢，还是直接菜市口问斩？”

宋可风怔愣了半晌方才听出他在玩笑，眼里还含着泪，脸色却好了不少，哼了一声，“又是休弃又是斩首的，我看您厌烦我了才是真的。”

魏峙瞧他又哭又笑，越瞧越可爱，宠溺道：“能跟我拌嘴了，看来心里终于好受些。”

边说边托起他的脸亲了一口，“还要不要我再哄哄？”

宋可风被他说得脸通红，想笑又不好意思笑，虚推了魏峙几次没推开，反倒被他搂得更紧。

魏峙捉住他一只手放到唇边亲了一下，“我看你一回来就魂不守舍的，想哄你开心，没想到给你惹哭了。”

宋可风一手胡乱抹着泪，“哪有您这样哄人的？”

魏峙从善如流，一面拍着他后背顺气一面好脾气地认错，“都怨我，可可别哭了，今后我再不说休弃这样的话了...”

他话还没说完，宋可风便伸出手环抱在他腰上，埋在他颈间蹭了几下，咕哝声里还带着刚哭过的鼻音，“真的么？”

他柔软的发在魏峙下颌磨蹭，有一种绵密的温柔触感，衣料簌簌摩挲的声音仿若温暖干燥的沙粒被风扬起，那股熟悉的清洌香气扑鼻而来，只是较从前更甜，甜得发媚，入骨，就好像是专门为他备下的蛊，劝诱他不再去想那些欺骗，也不要再去试探，即使理智并不支持他这样做。

可理智并不总是占尽优势，甚至时常被感情完全主宰，譬如此刻他再顾不上预先准备好的说辞来逼宋可风对他坦诚，也许之后他会后悔，但当务之急是不要让宋可风掉眼泪。

“真的，再不说了，”魏峙无声叹了一口气，宣告在这场无形的较量里落了下风，他笑着抚摸宋可风的长发，“我好容易讨回来的夫人，哪里舍得呢？”

说着托起他的臀把人整个抱了起来，提步往外走，宋可风挣了两下不成，反被捏了一把屁股上的肉。

桌上还摞着一堆没打开过的公文，纵然魏峙不提，宋可风也能感觉出来他最近有多忙，更不要提这里面或许还有自己搅的一份浑水。

心下有几分愧道，“我是不是打扰您了？”

魏峙被他乖巧的模样撩拨得头脑发热，故意拿下面顶他，“我宝贝不高兴了，我哪还管得上这些，咱们回房做正经事去。”

宋可风刚哭了一场有些无力，软趴趴地扒在魏峙身上，对于密集地落在脸上的吻感到难为情，“这又不是在房里，有人在看呢。”

魏峙一回头，果真有几个胆子大的下人斜着眼睛偷瞧，他却没有收敛的意思，反倒对着宋可风的嘴就啃了一口，“我在我自己家亲我自家人，谁还管得着么？”

宋可风嗔笑着扭过脸，把一边脸侧搁在他肩上，“您在这钦安城里，想要亲谁都没人管得着。”

“矫情东西，”魏峙挑眉，“说的是什么酸不溜秋的话。”

一路说笑着到了房门口，魏峙心急火燎地就剥了人衣服弄上床，宋可风跪趴着被从身后抱住，魏峙一手拨弄他胸前的乳珠，一手急匆匆地去握住下面的玉茎撸动。

宋可风一开始只是轻轻哼，后来下面湿了个透，魏峙手上被他泻了满手晶莹的爱液，顺势涂在后面的苞口润湿，没等得及用手指扩张便挺身直入，略带涩痛的碾磨感叫宋可风下意识就想躲，魏峙拦腰把他抱了  
回来，又拿那铁似的巴掌掴他身后两瓣软肉，直弄得屋内媚叫连连。

在这场性事里魏峙表现出了极强的掌控和占有，他这段时间的温柔包容几乎要让宋可风忘了魏峙原本就是这样的，他是天生的掌权者，即使在本能的床第之事上同样如此。

第二次做完宋可风软成了一滩水，任凭人摆弄的样子看得魏峙心里也软乎了，下边却硬得发疼。

对着小脸用力亲了一口，魏峙把人抱起来往内室去，宋可风心里对那地方已没那么怕了，又实在没力气，连挣一下都懒怠。

回头却看见屋正中赫然一架五尺高的木马。

那东西与寻常供小孩玩乐的玩意儿没什么区别，马头做得很精致，下方两边是弧形木，会随着动作晃动，唯一不同的是坐人的地方，两侧木板相汇处形成一道尖锐的边，偏后方支起一个狰狞的阳具。

宋可风眼看着魏峙抱他过去，情热都退了几许，惨白着脸抓着魏峙臂膀，颤声道，“...不要这个。”

魏峙在他耳边轻声哄道，“乖，你就上去试一下，真的受不了我就抱你下来。”

宋可风死命往他身上贴，挂在魏峙脖颈上的手收紧了一圈，“不要,我不要…”

魏峙轻易就压制住他的抵抗，托着他两条细瘦的大腿分开，将股间隐秘的洞穴对准那根粗狞的器具。

刚经过一番欢爱后的穴口仍是润湿的，周围一圈殷红的嫩肉刚触上那东西微凉的顶部便胆小地紧缩在一起，恐惧地蠕动着。

“夫君…求求您了，”宋可风攀着魏峙一边臂膀，花心被那阳具抵着一动也不敢动，“您饶了我。“

“宝贝乖，”魏峙腾出一只手把他两只胳膊反锁到身后，“手放在后面别乱动，不听话便绑起来。”

宋可风两手紧绞，怯怯低头垂泪。

“可可别怕，“魏峙拍拍他屁股，一手箍着他腰开始缓缓往下放，一边凑上他耳边轻声安慰,”放松，你知道夫君不会伤你。”

粗实的器具一点点挤开后庭，肉褶柔缓地往内陷入，软糯的嫩肉密密匝匝地吸吮着冰凉的外壁，一寸一寸吞咽下去，直到大半没在粉红的肉穴里。

穴里还留着刚刚被射入的白色浊液，在张合中泄了些许，顺着腿根滑到脚趾留下一道晶莹的水渍，宋可风全身紧绷，背上滑落几滴紧张混着情欲的香汗，腿根微微发着抖。

魏峙扶住他的脊背，指尖在漂亮的蝴蝶骨上点了几下，柔声道，“乖，我要松手了，可能会有点疼。”

宋可风惊恐地摇头，却仍没能阻止魏峙撤下腰间的力，甬道里的硬物瞬间一捅到底，脆弱的小囊压上尖锐的棱，宋可风霎时白了脸色，惊声叫出来。

木马很高，宋可风脚尖点不到地，手边亦无支撑，全身的重量便压在腿间，他伸出手不死心地想去探魏峙，却破坏了危在旦夕的平衡。

木马摇晃起来。

“啊…”撞击变得剧烈而凶狠，木马晃动幅度不小，每一次前倾后靠都能将阳具抽出大半再刺插到底，支离破碎的尖叫逐渐沾染了朦胧的情欲。

魏峙倚在一旁满意地看着这副活色生香的美景，他的小美人在承受着他给予的痛苦和欢愉，这个人的眼泪和情愫都只展现给他，冰肌玉骨的肌体骑在狰狞的大马上形成鲜明的反差，从后面可以看到可怜的小穴被  
捅得抽搐发颤，嫩肉攀附在粗壮的木棒边缘，将那上面映出莹亮的光泽。

宋可风浑下身湿透了，眼泪也止不住，嘴里的求恳哭闹都被一波波的撞击绞碎了，只剩下无意识的呻吟，和无助地一遍遍唤着夫君。

似乎过了很久，也许没有宋可风想象的那样久，木马终于慢慢停下来，宋可风倚在马头上侧着脸看魏峙，润湿的瞳仁里是不堪一击的脆弱。

魏峙俯下身子吻他，动情道，“宝宝，你真漂亮。“

tbc.


End file.
